THE LOST SHINRA
by lonelybird
Summary: Tells about how Rufus's brother got seperated and how they found each other again


THE LOST SHINRA  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charecters in this story so there is no need to sue me. Warning this story contains lots of angst so if you don't like it, please do not read.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lost Shinra  
  
By. Ammie Henry  
  
One dark and stormy night in the Shinra building, Mrs. Shinra went into labor. It took her about 12 hours of hard labor before little Cloud Shinra was born. President Shinra paced worriedly in the waiting room for the doctors results. After a hour passed the doctor came out of the labor room. "President Shinra" the doctor called. "Yes that's me" the president replyed.  
  
"Mr. President, I have some good news and some bad news"  
  
"Well what is the good news"  
  
"Good news is it's a boy and he is doing fine"  
  
"Yes, well whats the bad news"  
  
"The bad news is sir, that your wife has passed away durning child birth"  
  
The President was so shocked to hear that his wife passed on giving birth to his son, that he collapsed in a chair. At that time Rufus, the President's oldest son awoke. After hearing of his mother's passing, Rufus ran into the delivery room. When the young Shinra got in there, he saw his mothers still body on the bed. He also saw his little brother in a tube crying, walking over he looked at the little life there in that tube.  
  
The little Shinra a very pretty, he had bright blue eyes and shocking blond hair. At that moment his father walked in to inspect the cause of his wife's death. Walking over to where is son was looking at his new son, President Shinra just frowned at the boy in the tube and walked away. Rufus looked at his father than turned back to his baby brother.  
  
The doctor came up behined the young Shinra and told him that his mother had named him Cloud before she died. "Cloud" was all that the young Shinra said. Reaching his hand inside the tube, Rufus took his brother's hand in his.  
  
Suprising Cloud opened his eyes and smiled at his older brother. Since Cloud and Rufus's father wanted nothing to do with the boy, Rufus took it apon his self to raise his little brother. Many years past and Cloud turned 3, Rufus was teaching his brother to tie his shoes; when the turks came in.  
  
"What are you doing here"  
  
"We are here to take your little brother to Hojo"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your father has donated your little brother to Hojo for his exsperiments"  
  
They moved over and seperated Rufus and his little brother from each other. Cloud was screaming his brothers name and tried desprently to reach for him. Rufus was trying to get free from Tseng, to get to his brother but to no prevail. Rufus cryed as they took Cloud away forever.  
  
  
  
Cloud was injected with a sleeping drug to stop him from struggling as they took him to Hojo's lab. Carrying the now asleep boy in his arms, Rude brought him in the lab. "Professor Hojo, the new specieman is here" a intern said. "Bring him in" Hojo replied, Rude carried the boy over to him and placed Cloud on a table. Hojo walked over and looked at the boy then told them to place him in cell 2.  
  
Cloud awoke several hours later to the sound of crying, it was coming from the cell next to his. "Hello" Cloud said shyly, in the next cell way a young boy about the age of 5. He had shoulder lenth silver hair and deep green eyes. He sat up suddenly at the sound of a voice coming from the cell next to his,"Hello?" the boy said his voice was laced with pain.  
  
Cloud hearing the reply said "My name is Cloud, who are you?". {A boy?} the green eyed boy thought. {there is another boy here with me?}. "My name is Sephiroth, hello Cloud". "HI Sephy!" Cloud said happily, at the reaction; Sephiroth smiled and felt a lot better than he had earlier.  
  
They talked for a few hours and Cloud told Sephy how he ended up here at the lab. Sephy thought how luck he was for having a family and that he himself never had one. Over the years that followed Sephiroth and Cloud grew very close to one another. The day that Hojo tried to kill Cloud off was a horrible one for both of them.  
  
  
  
End part.1  
  
Well I will write part.2 up as soon as I can so you will have to wait to see what happens.  
  
If you do not review I will not write part.2 so please review for me thanks. 


End file.
